Paradise
by jak-kitten
Summary: New people, new problems, and Brian is up on the chopping block. When a pregnant Shape shifter comes in, she reveals that she has many complications. What will happen to the bear, will Brian become a lion patty for her picky appetite?
1. Chapter 1

Shape shifting? Shape shifters! Now that was something that knocked Pigeon off her feet. The day she was told everything was not what it looked like, she laughed, but come on how cheesy is that line. However, after her best friend turned into a lion and pinned her down, she stopped laughing. Pigeon had been historical for quite some time after that then stopped for only a minute to process her name. Screaming out in fear, she asked if she was really a pigeon. After a week or so, she calmed down to normal. That's where she really started to live.

"Pigeon!" A tall blonde man yelled at a much smaller dark haired woman. She stud behind a pink frilly counter that held a lamp a computer and one book. The man was dressed in all black accept for his under shirt that was a dark forest green. Ranging in at six-foot-two, he had to duck down to enter into the small office. "Pigeon! Damn it if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, I don't want you in here alone after nine! You know what time of freaks come out at this time, and—" he sniffed the air around her, "you're on your—"

Pigeon jumped up from her desk and covered his mouth. Luckily, there was no one in her shop; she had to look pretty silly with her body over the desk almost falling off. "Brian, gosh you don't have to be announcing it to the world! Yes, I am on that time of the month. So?" Brian looked at her dryly as she kept her hands clasped around his mouth.

Letting out a low growl Brian pulled her hands way, "Damn it! Pigeon what do dogs normally do when you're in here and on you—"

Pigeon let out a loud gasp as she fell back into her black fluffy chair. Her long skirt and loose fitting shirt hugged her as she landed hard in the chair, "Do you mean…that the animals that come in here…their…?"

Brian shook his head with a slight surprise, "I thought Kimie told you everything. Ninety nine percent of the 'animals' that come in here are SS's, why do you think some of your friends are a bit off acting? They're animals, some of which you have neutered and/or spayed. Tamie is one of them, along with Keith and Jen. They've had a litter and didn't want anymore. Which reminds me, Carline's cubs were born last night, three of them, one boy two girls all healthy."

"Carline? Man I didn't know she was one, I thought it was just a freaky coincidence. Cause, she was having triplets." Pigeon through her hands up in the air letting out a long sigh, "I was told they were going to be two boys one girl?"

"Yeah but when cleaned and checked it was two girls, don't worry Mark is fine with it, well, as close to fine as can be for having two girls. He doesn't know how he's going to deal when they go into heat. There were two cubs born only a few days before Carline's birth, two males no girls…and I believe the mother and father are Kile and Kara, they're going to try again for a girl. But, Carline was telling me about how one of the cubs kept watching Sara, the oldest of the girls, and making small noises trying to get her attention. She told me it was so cute but Mark almost blew a blood fecal." Brian smiled placing a hand under his chin, "Marikis is the boy, oldest of them, Sara, and then Minima. Odd name, huh? What you going to call yours Pigeon? You have to be having a mating suitor by now."

Pigeon raised a eye brow at that commit, "Humans are not the same as SS's. They tend to be less trustworthy."

"Did I say human suitor? No I said mating suitor, meaning a SS, haven't anyone of the odd ball animal's in here catch your eyes?"

"Brain—!"

"Come on it's not beasty or anything, we are humans. Partly. Mostly...sorta. I have a friend Abbie, you know her."

"OH MY GODS! Don't you dare say she's a SS?" Pigeon launched herself foreword.

"No, no. She's human but her hubby, Adam isn't. He's a rhinoceros. Not figuratively speaking, because that man is BIG, but no, he's a rhino. The babes she's caring are white rhinos. Babe, I mean."

Pigeon looked at him, "And next you're going to tell me there are dragons too, and they mate with humans." She rolled her eyes.

"No. The dragons stay to themselves, there are only four of them, and both are married. Interesting tid-bid, by the way, dragons can give birth to either eggs or baby dragons. I mean isn't that amazing? Sad thing is that all babies born are pre-wed and must mate with the other family's babe. Nice that they have a boy girl thing going on." Brian rubbed the small stubbles on his face that were neatly groomed on his chin only.

Pigeon twisted a piece of her long hair around her fingers. "Dang…That's pretty cool…but then why is there only two families? I mean how old are these couples, they had to have gotten it on by now and got lucky." Pigeon sat back down as she heard the small bell ring meaning a customer had came in. Her many, new, questions would have to wait.

Brian turned growling slightly at an approaching dog. It was large and black from tail to mussel accept some silver on his ears and toes. Brian cocked his head at the odd looking mutt that limped in pathetically, it sure wasn't anyone he had ever met, it looked part wolf but it's smell was or a mix and Brian just couldn't pin point the dominate gene. Then again, Pigeon was making it hard to think with her fermions all out of whack.

Rushing over to the animal Pigeon found a strong hand gripping her shoulder, "Never run at a wounded animal, it will attack." Brian looked down at her with worry, "How often do you charge the wounded to help."


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing over to the animal Pigeon found a strong hand gripping her shoulder, "Never run at a wounded animal, it will attack." Brian looked down at her with worry, "How often do you charge the wounded to help."

Pigeon went to open her mouth to explain but gasped as the animal fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Damn it Brian, I knew he was so badly injured he was going to fall over that's way I ran. Now help me get him up and to the back room. Pigeon placed her hands under the animal, looking up for Brian her hair masked everything. "Oh-no. My hair isn't pulled back, I can't see—" She felt the weight of the dogs head lift and she froze as she waited for it to attack or Brian to pull her back. After a minute, she pulled her hair to the side.

"I would say get your hair cut but then you wouldn't be so cute, go put your hair up I'll take him to the back." He gave her a smile that showed off his cute dimples and headed off. Pigeon bit at a band around her wrist and pulled her hair back, whistling a small monkey dropped down from the ceiling. Brown black and white the monkey didn't measure over a foot; jumping up onto her shoulder the creator quickly braded Pigeons hair tight. "Thanks zoo-zoo. Now I better get to work and you better get hidden again."

Walking into the back room, she pulled on a set of plastic gloves and glasses. "Brian," Pigeon asked as she walked through the glass doors that lead to a surgery room, "How bad is it?"

Brian looked up at her his face was masked with a stony expression, "Its name is Darik…he's a little over a year Pigeon…a _year_. He's this size and only a pup. It looks like he was shot, most likely mistaken for a wolf."

"Mistaken? You mean he isn't one?" Pigeon gasped at the information, Darik had to be at least a good three feet tall and four-five feet in length, not counting the tall, adding how much he must weigh…now that was scary.

"I don't know what he is but he isn't full wolf, full wolves would have a pack to carry him here. He was alone and from the smell of him there was a human with him when the gun went off…it's odd though…" Brian stroked his whiskers again thinking aloud as only Brian could, "…the gun shot…it came from a distance and it was powerful, no offence, but too strong for a woman to shot." He continued before Pigeon could get a word in, "Meaning this girl must have been in danger and he saved her…he doesn't really smell like a SS though, in all honestly he doesn't smell like any one thing."

"Oh, fuck it then; he's bleeding, hurt and an animal of some soft, meaning I have to help." Pigeon broke out her tools and got to work on removing the still lodged bullet.

Brian left the room to think as he snuck off with Darik's collar. _Now just who are you, Darik? _Brian focused on the collar to get a clue, sadly only a small glimpse of light came through with a woman's voice sobbing. Brian refocused repeatedly, however nothing changed, only the soft sobbing become more pleading. Whatever Darik was he could become human, from the woman's voice he could tell that much. Suddenly the bell rang again, signaling another customer.

"Can you get it Brian?" Pigeon yelled from the back room.

Brian jumped at her voice; he had forgotten he was even in the store, "Yeah!" Brian slicked back his short blonde hair in a Romeo way and walked out to meet the customer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called timidly.

_That voice…_ Brian froze as it registered, he met a tall woman with a charm school uniform on, and her hair pulled back. Giving her a once over Brian spoke calmly to her, "Hello, what is it that you need?" Brian already knew the answer but if he were to say, 'He's in the back getting surgery.' It might just freak her out.

The girl was trembling slightly as she walked up to him, "My dog ran away…" she looked nervously around, "I was told that I might find him here…" Catching how odd that sounded she quickly added, "He's a big black dog with silver markings, he's hard to miss, an elderly woman told me she saw a large dog walk in here…limping…" she gulped holding back tears.

"What's your name, young lady?" Brian asked sweetly.

"FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Crashing and breaking of glass filled the small shop as Pigeon screamed out profanity after profanities. Brian dashed off ready to break the neck of the large dog. Busting through the glass doors he found Pigeon in the corner with the animal stoking her, his hair was raised and he's teeth bard.

"Bad move mutt." Brian bristled as he changed into a lion. The lights flashed rapidly as he shifted forms and roared at the dog.

However, the dog paid the lion no attention and went straight for Pigeon's throat. With a loud scream, she threw her arms over her face. _Who knew I would end up dying like this? I can see it, local vet killed by hyped monster! _Then everything went black… then everything went neon bright. Placing a hand over her eyes Pigeon accepted to be dead; but instead a tall, when I say tall I mean T-A-L-L tall, this man was at least six-foot six; lethal, and very pissed off looking man stood with the dog under him.

"Ever attack my mate again and I will see you dead!" the man snarled, "Go get yours; she's out in the waiting room crying." He passed a scary glare to the animal as it lay perfectly still.

Pigeon whistled low, "Domination…" It was something she was told that showed the animal who was boss, but since she dealt with exotic 'animals,' that hardly ever worked. She had tried it once and the large cougar had transformed into a very angry woman. To her behalf, Pigeon had had no idea the woman was caring four cubs. Pigeon kept her knees close to her chest as she watched the large dog walk out with its tail between its legs.

The tall, dark haired man, approached Pigeon with the up most gentleness, lifting her from her corner he pressed a hot kiss to her lips.

Brian stared in disbelieve as this foreign man kissed Pigeon. Kissed _his_ Pigeon. Brian's main puffed up as he stood tall and approached the man. Growling low Brian sniffed the air that engulfed the gentle man, baring his teeth he hissed at them. Pigeon pushed at the man letting out a small whimper. Suddenly the man was being hit upside the head by small furry paws.

_Cubs? _The man thought as he pulled away from his mate._ But that just cannot be. _

Zoo-zoo chattered at the man in rage and hit him repeatedly on the head. The tall man turned, placing a hand around her stomach. "What the hell is this?" he looked at Zoo-zoo with curiosity, and Zoo-zoo looked at him with anger and began chattering again at him. "Feisty little money, aren't you?"

Pigeon stood in total shock at what this man had just done. Brian leaped at the uninvited man's throat. He was going to tare this slick bastereds lips off. However, the man caught Brian by the tail, swinging the large beast into a nearby corner.

Brian stood up and roared at the man who only looked at him dryly, "Why do you attack me lion? You are also a shape shifter, no? Fellow SS?"

Brian shifted back to his lean, mean, I'm-ganna-eat-you-for-breakfast look and snarled, "You are no fellow SS! You have kissed m—" Brian stopped himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh…" the men said under his breath as his eyes grow wide, "I'm sorry…but…"

Brian looked up at the man, "What is your name."

"Cagie. My friends call me Cage…if I had any friends." Cage then walked away from Pigeon with an extended hand to Brian. "You are a good man, and your mate is closer then you think, but she is not Pigeon. I'm very sorry…Please, call me Cage."

Brian looked at his hand but smelled no lie; irritably he took Cagie's hand and shook it, "Call me Brian."

"Thank you Brian…Thank you so much for keeping Pigeon alive; without you she would have been killed as a child." Cagie bowed down on one knee to show is gratitude, "If there is ever anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

Brian looked away and whispered, "Give me Pigeon." he hadn't even realized what he had said until Cagie stood up.

"If I could…I still would not. I am sorry brother, but you will love your mate, she's a very timid little lioness who has been eyeing you through the shop windows. She doesn't know why she feels such a pull to you, she's not your everyday SS, and she doesn't know what some of her instincts do. Honestly if you don't go stop her right now I think she might stop coming around, she's feeling, her words 'Stokerish'. You young people and your odd language."

"How old are you Cage?" Brian asked eyeing the man still.

"Ummm…let's see…carry the four…drop the nine…hhhmmmm… well, rounding it about three thousand. I think I'm close to two thousand four hundred and sixty-five. Humans round that to about three thousand don't they? In my time they would have rounded it to two thousand and five hundred, but hell with it, right?" Cage joked good-heartedly.

Brian's mouth dropped as his eyes grew. "I'm going to go cheek out the lioness…if anything goes wrong with Pigeon, if she even smells a little disoriented; I will rip your throat out." Brian growled low showing his dominates.

To both Pigeon and Brian's surprise Cagie lifted his hands up in a defeated poise. "I would deserve nothing less if I did anything to Pigeon." He said it so evenly that it sent a shiver down Pigeon's spin.

Brian left with a bit of a peeved look to him, "He won't get anywhere with her if he keeps that smell going on." Cagie said nonchalantly.

Pigeon looked at him with curiosity when Zoo-zoo caught her attention, squirm out of his hand she leaped over to Pigeon pulling hard on Cagie's hair.

"Ow!" Cagie growled. His voice was deep and oddly hypnotic.

Pigeon actually found herself biting her lip. With a small blush, she shooed Zoo-zoo back into her hidden ceiling tiles.

"Like hiding things?" Cagie asked, "Got any dead bodies I should know about? They tend to fester and reek after a month or so." He asked calmly with his hands in his pockets. With his head tilted up, he arched his back slightly to look at the ceiling; Zoo-zoo chattered at him and threw a walnut at his head. "Hey," he protested, "what did I do to you?"

Pigeon giggled slightly, however instantly sobered as Cagie glanced at her with a devilish grin. _No man should look that good…_ Pigeon thought to herself. There was just no word to describe him. There were many but none did him justice.


	5. Chapter 5

His dark eyes and hair, lean body and dangerous swagger sent chills down her spine. Cage turned to her as she let out a small squeak and wondered what he would do to her next.

Grabbing her hand softly, he kissed it letting a hint of his canines scratch against the back of her palm. Pigeon blushed as she watched him. _I'm dead_. She thought to herself, _I have to be. When the hey would— no when could this ever happen to ME? The giant dog killed me and now I'm dead. The only question is; am I in hell or heaven? _Pigeon closed her eyes as Cagie placed another passionate kiss to her lips. Oh, this was definitely heaven.

Wrapping her arms around him, she purred. Cagie pulled away and looked down at her cocking his head, "What are you doing?"

Now that's not exactly the best way to go around when trying to sweet talk a lady and Pigeon's face turned beet red as she listened to that masculine voice. "Ummm…getting kissed by a complete and total stranger." She answered him then pushed away with her hands, "And I find that I do not like it." She lied.

Chuckily he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. He completely dominated her on size almost like an eclipse on the earth. "Now see, here I thought you really liked it. But if I'm that off then I guess I will just have to take my leave. I've gone without a mate for a good time I can keep going." He flashed a seductive smile at her, "The thing is my body is really reacting to you, and my mind is over flowing with curiosity. I know it killed the cat, but I'm not your everyday feline. Neither are you, huh?"

Pigeon's eyes bulged as she talked; she wasn't a cat, "What hey have you been eating? Because mister, I am no animal."

Cagie's brow creased as he sniffed her sent, he got noise to noise with her then bend down lower sniffing her breast. She could have sworn he was purring when he rubbed his face gingerly against her chest, inhaling and nipping. Blushing bright red she pulled away, "What the who-ha do you think you're doing?"

"It's that amazing smell…Oooo…it makes me rock hard." He lifted his head and buried it in her hair, "Why do you try covering it up so? I know you're on your—"


	6. Chapter 6

Pigeon clamped her hands over his mouth. "I don't need ever male animal in my shop talking about my time of the month!" she growled in a whisper. "I'm wearing," she continued, moving her hands from his mouth, "some herbal lilac lotion to cover up my smell, which I think is repulsive. I never understood how you males like it."

Cage lifted his head up to star down at her as he cocked his head again, which he seemed to do when confused, "Because you're in heat. Right?"

Red covered her cheeks as she looked at his dark brown eyes, "No, sir, I'm not. I'm actually in a lot of pain and willing, if given the motive, to chop of anything that comes within 3 inches of my lower area."

Cagie pushed his hands against the wall, pinning Pigeon with his body. "Babe that smell is an in heat sent, that's why you have problems with mutts. I thought you'd be horny though, rip off." Cagie grumbled.

"Why is that a rip off?"

He pushed his lean hips against her waist to show how hard he was for her, "Heh, I got a bit of a problem. Good thing I can control myself." He looked down at her predatorily, "For now…"

Pigeon flashed bright red as she felt her breast tingle. "Now you listen." she said wobbly, "I'm not going to let you push me around."

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked nonchalantly.

Pigeon's heart pounded, she wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she was feeling something. She was not one to go ga-ga over a guy in leather but he was a special case, not just because he was part animal either, there was something dominating and protective about him that sent shivers down her back.

He's grin widened even more. He looked so seductive yet clownie at the same time. How could he have gotten his teeth so deep into her so fast? Standing up straight, she felt her belly suddenly burn. Reaching down and doubling over she let out a painful groan.

Rushing to her, Cagie rubbed her back as he felt his neck burn. Grabbing it he hissed but stayed by her, "What's wrong Pigeon?" he asked stupidly, he knew why she was hurting, it was for the same reason he was in pain. "Let me see." He ripped her shirt off when she refused to move her hands. Grabbing them he shoved her wrist against the wall and ground his teeth as his own pain assaulted him, looking down to her belly there was a small circler design above her belly button. _Oh my gods, a breeder! She's a breeder! Oh I am so fucking lucky and screwed at the same time! Damit! I just had to have a marked breeder. I'm going to have cubs coming out the wassu and they don't even know what the hell I am! _


	7. Chapter 7

Placing his head against her belly he looked up at her as her face slowly relaxed. Sighing in relieve he pulled away as soon as his pain stopped, "Do you know what this is?" Cage pointed to her belly.

"No…I've always had it…I think it was a tattoo my dad put on me before he left, as a stupid and mean joke to my mother and me. It's never hurt before…" Pigeon rubbed her belly and traced the outline of the mark as it glowed.

"You're a mark…some shape shifters have them and a few humans too. You're human…and a mark breeder. Meaning, the reason your mark is on your belly is that you're very fertile." He looked up at her, "If I were to claim you, you would be pregnant. However only if I were to claim you. With most mark breeders, they have no chose, there mate would claim them and that would be that. I'm not going to force you, Pigeon, so don't worry."

Pigeon looked at him; his eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. Reaching out with her other hand, she traced his circler design glowing on his neck. "Does it hurt?" she asked innocently, "It looks just like mine…it's glowing the same color as mine too." The dim blue was still faintly there.

"That's because we're Marked mates." Cage said sweetly, cooing from the feel of her hand against his bar skin, "It's different then being just mates. Much different. I'm surprised no one has ever told you what that symbol meant…I mean Brian has seen it right?"

"No, I don't make a habited of taking off my top." That's when Pigeon realized she had no shirt on, or left for that matter.

For some reason that soothed him, knowing no one besides him had seen her Mark. "No belly shirt or bikinis? With your body why would you hide it?"

Pigeon tried to cover herself, "Because I'm fat and look bad with my belly showing."

Cagie growled grabbing her and pulling her close, "Don't say that! Pigeon you're the most beautiful creator ever. A Mark mater would be lucky to retrieve a mate like you. But… instead you got me, I'm sorry."

"Why?" she looked up at Cagie her heart hammering from the heat of his body against hers, "Why are you sorry?"

He looked away his eyes hooded and his face red, "I'm not good…I'm no good. Not as a SS or a Mark." His body was rigid and hard.

Pigeon felt for him and before she realized what she was doing her hand was wrapped around his next and her lips pressed against his. Cagie face turned red hot as he saved Pigeon's lips. _Gods this is the most amazing woman ever. I'm one hell of a lucky bastered. _However, his mind drifted off to breeding with her, _don't think about that. Courting her will be the hard part, with a woman like her it could take months, years maybe. _He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, the presence of her bear breast then hit him full force as the pressed against him. _Oh…my…sooooo big….and soooofffftttt. _(Okay I'm a woman and I think this might be what goes through a man's head lol.)

Pigeon moaned as they're tongues wrestled she knew she should pull away and probably slap him too, but there was something about him the just couldn't deny. _This must be what it is like to find your mate. _Her head was spinning and she felt drunk, moving in his arms she squeaked as Cagie's hand accidently brushed her buttock.

Blushing an ever-brighter red he placed her feet on the ground. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to—"

"Shhh." Pigeon pressed her fingers against his lips and kissed him again. This time only for a second. "Is this what it is like to have a mate?"

Cagie looked studded, "How do you feel?" _oh shit way did I just ask that. _

"I feel…I don't know how to explain it but, like my heart will burst or I'll fall over from too many drinks, or that…if I ever felt like I could trust someone…it would be you." She blushed holding her hands behind her back and swinging them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my gods, you were so right, Cage!" Brian crashed into the room killing all the lovie dovie moods that Cage worked so hard to make.

Blushing bright Pigeon pushed Cage away from her.

"BRIAN!" Cage said with a fake smile. He jumped up and wrapped his arm over Brian's shoulder walking him out as he laughed loudly.

"Cage?"

"Hahaha! That is so right!" Cage laughed until he knew they were out of Pigeon's hearing range. Pulling his arm back, he glared at Brian. It wasn't his fault or anything, Cage's hormones were just bouncing around, and he had hoped to sneak another kiss from his mate before anything changed. "Brian, do you have any idea what you just did?"

Brian shook his head feeling like a cub who had made a mess on the floor. He sucked in his breathe, seeing a piece of Pigeon's shirt on his newfound friend. Growling he pinned Cage, "What the hell did you do to my Pigeon?"

Cage looked at him repalled, "Nothing! Now get your paws off me, just because we are brethren does not mean I will submit to you." He growled threateningly. "Why did no one tell her was a Mark? Huh, Brian?" Cage snarled baring his teeth.

Brian dropped his arms along with his jaw, "What?" his eyes were pale as the thought went through him like ice water.

"Why. Didn't. Anyone. Tell. Her. She. Was. A. Mark?" Cage repeated dryly emphasizing every word.

Brian blinked his eyes as his mouth opened and closed like a guppy.

"Brian?" Cage waved his hand over Brian's face, "Hello? Anyone there? I thought you were of the Panthera leo not of the guppies." Then he went cold, Cage looked over his shoulder where Brian's eyes were fixed. He had accepted something to be looming over Pigeon but instead he found that she was desperately trying to cover herself and doing a horrible job. _Who can blame her? With breast like that…_ Cage shook his head as he turned his attention back to Brian. "Brian…" he said with a calmness he sure by hell didn't feel, "If you fallow your eyes you will stop goking at MY mate and answer me."

Brian stiffened up as Cage pulled off his thin black jacket. _Ooo…fuck. I'm screwed. _He tightened up ready for Cage to hit him. _Can't say I don't deserve this. _However, as the seconds ticked on and he wasn't knocked into next year he opened an eye. Bad idea. Cage had given the jacket to Pigeon to cover herself and was now in position to knock him out. "I'm sorry!" he yelped. _What the fuck did I just say? _Brian thought. _Gods I sounded like a cub being scolded by his mother. _He opened both eyes when he heard Pigeon giggling.

"Hehe, Does Brian need some courage?" she teased as she always had. Damn him for letting her watch the wizard of oz.

Cage held her close to his body, "Next time I say stop looking, you better stop."

Pigeon tugged on one of Cage's brads, "Don't threaten my Lion. He bites."

Cage nipped at her fingers playfully, "And your mate bites. Hard, if needed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ooo, and your mate can neuter you both. So play nice or lose your manliness." She tilted her chin to the operating table that had some sharp scaring looking things.

Cage gave her a kiss on the cheek and then extanded his hand, "Just…don't stare at Pigeon when she's…not fully clothed."

Brian grabbed his hand and smiled, "I'm sorry Cagie…" he stopped looking up to the ceiling, "Okay…did that sound as gay to you as it did to me?"

Laughing Pigeon pawed at another brad hanging from Cage's head. Darting his eyes down to her an evil grin covered his face. _Hehe…my, my, what do we have here? _He moved his hand silently to one of her breast and curased it. Pigeon let out a small squeak. Blushing she looked up at him and whimpered. His teeth peeked out from his lips showing two enlarged canines.

"You're a V?" she giggled.

Cage blushed, which looked so cute and awkward on him. "No!" he squeezed a little.

"What are you two doing?" Brian asked sniffing the air. "Ooo, gods Gage, you're in heat? And Pigeon…Oh, man can't you two wait till I leave the room!"

Cage looked up, with a hunger gaze, "Then leave, and while you're at it, put up the closed sign."

Pigeon turned bright red. "Brian, you have to walk me home still!" she said without thinking. _Gosh that sounded stupid…but I've never had sex…hell no one's ever even seen me naked!_

Cage nipped her ear, "I'll carry you home, later."

Pigeon panicked she was NOT ready for this, and even though Cage was hot as hell she just didn't know him well enough. She wasn't waxed or shaved or wearing anything sexy, freak she still had blood on her pants from work. Not to mention she smelled like work. This was just not how she saw her first time, not that she really thought about it at all. But…they barely knew each other.

Noticing her hints, many a dating night trick they taught each other, Brian swooped in to save her. "I really think that you two should come over to my house. I'm going to be hanging out with Nina, that lioness. And…" Brian looked at Cage oddly, "You're weird accent, and way with words…you're talking a lot like my generation."

"Oh, gods, it's contanges." Cage answered with a over dramatic tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Pigeon giggled covering her mouth with her hand. She blushed pulling at her shorts and realized she was dressed for work and looked horrible. "I think I should go change." She walked over to a door that had a large blanket over it.

Cage grinned as a thought went through him. Sneaking over to doorway, he stretched out his hand to peek in.

"Wouldn't do that chap." A new voice came seductively into the room. As Cage turned to the newcomer, Brian lunged. Already in his lion form, he went straight for the man's jugular. Or that's what Brian though. A tall female bite the lion hard with her nails, ripping out a fluff of his main. "Didn't your Mum ever teach you how to treat a woman?"

Brian recoiled ready to attack again, however Cagie grabbed him, "Stop it Brian, she's a woman. You're not a human so don't act like one!"

Brian instantly stopped and transformed back to his human form, though his sneer didn't change. "Don't ever do that again bear." Brian growled inhumanly.

"Don't attack me you brut, I'm with cubs for bloody sacks, you're just lucky my mate wasn't here. Though a lion burger…" The woman licked her lips, "Mmmmm…"

"Baba!" A man's voice came storming from nowhere.

"Opsy…scratch that, lion, looks like your nine lives _are_ up."

A tall muscular figure came into view. The air snapped as he ducked under the small door and went straight for Brian.

"Stop!" the man stopped and Brian didn't move; Pigeon popped her head out of her changing room, which revealed to Cagie she still wasn't dressed completely. "What the fig is going on out here? My shop is not a wrestling arena!"

The female cringed slightly, knowing Pigeon had a good reason to be angrily. Her shop _had_ been closed, however she had let herself in regardless. In hindsight, the lion had been in the right. "I'm very sorry Dr. Pigeon, but my cubs…" Baba let out an inhuman whimper.

Pigeon sighed heavily and redressed into her work clothes. Tying her hair back she approached the female bear, "What's the matter?" she asked looking at Baba's swollen tummy. Placing her hand against it she waited for a kick or sturring of any sort, she didn't feel anything. "How far along are you?"

"Only a week from birth, normally my kind will have them in the wild, in our animal form, but…" she closed her hand tight.

Her mate was at her side within a blink of the eye, "Baba, it's okay; it's not your fault." He kissed her forehead tenderly. He looked up at Pigeon, "We haven't had good luck with cubs…whenever she stays as a bear…they die."

Pigeon went cold, desperately she tried to keep herself calm, no need to stress them out more, "How long? How many cubs? And is this your first attempt as a human?"

Baba's eyes were glossed is unshed tears, "We've tried five times before, for the past three years, this is the first time I've tried human…but I suddenly didn't feel them moving. Please Dr. Pigeon; don't tell me I've lost another cub."

Pigeon bite her lip. She didn't want to say anything; she didn't want to think of the pain Baba must have gone through. What she must be going through now. "Brian, Cagie, please leave the room."

Cagie growled at the unknown male, "I won't leave you alon—"

"Go! And Brian, don't even think of arguing if you wanna stay potent." If glares could kill Brian and Cage would be dead.

Cagie stiffened up and inclined his head. Walking out the room, he grabbed Brian's arm and left. "If I hear anything." Cage popped his head in, "I'll be in here, don't even think of getting your fat paws on my female."

Pigeon sighed, "Okay Cage, I'll be fine." She turned back to Baba, "Lay down please; I'll go grab the ultrasound machine, take off your shirt too."

Baba looked at her mate, David, and pulled her shirt off.

"Crap!" Pigeon yelled hitting her forehead, "I'm sorry put the shirt back on and just lay down." Pigeon walked out with a large machine and wheeled it over to the table. "I forgot that you were staying in human form, be patient with me please."

Baba shook her head and got up on the table as David helped her.

"Okay, lift the shirt please." Pigeon said opening a bottle of gel, squeezing the gel onto Baba's tummy she clicked on the machine. "Okay, look at the screen." She pointed at a small baby shaped creature, "This is the baby…" Pigeon moved the handle and found another baby. Sighing heavily she cringed as the babies didn't move. "Baba… I'm sorry… but…" her eyes watered.

Suddenly Baba gasped along with David.

"What! Are you in pain?" Pigeon jumped following Baba's gaze. "Oh my Gods! They're moving! They're alive Baba!"

"Thank the Gods!" David yelled hugging his mate.


End file.
